1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for precision measuring a dimension, preferably but not necessarily a length, of a workpiece or a portion of the workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Precision measurements require a predictable, consistent surface across which to take such measurements. Traditionally, granite or other similar surfaces have been used as a base or platform upon which to measure dimensions of a workpiece.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus and method for precision measuring a dimension of a workpiece wherein a predictable, consistent surface is maintained upon which to position the workpiece.
It is one object of this invention to provide a predictable, consistent surface upon which to position a workpiece.
It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus wherein a pair of rods maintain a precise surface when engaged within a channel.
It is still another object of this invention to provide guide plate having a cutout for positioning a workpiece upon a precise surface created by a pair of rods.
An apparatus according to one preferred embodiment of this invention includes a base, a baseplate, a guide plate and mounting brackets. The baseplate is preferably fixed with respect to the base. The baseplate comprises a channel. Preferably, but not necessarily, a micrometer or other measuring device is mounted so that a point of contact of the measuring device intersects a centerline of the channel.
Preferably, a rod is fixedly mounted within each corner area of the channel. A wedge member, such as a screw having a tapered head is tightened to effectively force each rod downward and outward, so that each rod establishes linear contact with the baseplate. Two or more wedge members, such as screws, are preferably used to mount the two rods within the channel.
Preferably, a guide plate is slidably mounted with respect to the baseplate. The guide plate has two generally parallel channels through which an adjustment screw can be positioned to facilitate adjustment between the guide plate is and the baseplate.
The guide plate preferably includes a cutout for accommodating a workpiece. The workpiece is positioned within the cutout and rests upon the rods. As the workpiece and/or the guide plate is moved with respect to the baseplate, dimensions may be taken with the measuring device. Such an arrangement results in a predictable, consistent surface upon which to position the workpiece.